Kit to Leader: A Path to Despair
by Ivygrowl
Summary: Ivykit a fun loving kit untill she becomes an apprentice, with a mentor who hates everything she does. Getting mad the dark forest cats swipe her up training her in their ways. After shortly becomi9ng deputy she kills the leader becoming leader herself. This is the story of Ivystar start to end.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey, Ivykit!." Her brother Tigerkit was poking her with a paw. "Wake up!"

"I'm up I'm up!" The black She-kit yawned.

"Oh come on you two!" Nettlekit meowed. "Theres something going on!"

"Graypaw you are graytail and Bluepaw you are bleuheart." Screechstar meowed to the clan cats.

Cats cheered the names. And slowly the group began to break away. Ivykit an her siblings then began to play fight with each other by their mother Mistfur.

"Hey!" A bit smaller black kit called out. "Can I join in?"

"Sure Ravenkit!" Ivykit meowed.

Ravenkit and her brother Sunkit were Ivykits best friends as well as Nightkit. Then the kits pretended there was a fox in camp. Which was one of the elders.

"I'll be the best warrior yet!" Ivykit mewed puffing out her chest.

The only thing all cats didn't notice is a light gray tabby tom watching them from a tree.

"What do you see Crookedgrowl?" Asked a dark gray she-cat.

"A new warrior for the dark forest Fogcloud." He rasped.

"Ok!" Fogcloud growled softly her tail twitched.

"What see something?" Another cat asked.

"You have a fine son, Tornstar." Fogcloud meowed.

"Thank you Fogcloud." Tornstar meowed. "Nightkit is a very strong kit."

"We should go report back." Crookedgrowl meowed.

The two cats nodded and they set out back to the murky and dark place of the dark forest.

"Anything?" Asked a dark brown tom.

"Yes Dustclaw." Fogcloud dipped her head. "There are three kits in Shadowclan who show great promise."

"Good." Dustfang smirked. "The clans will soon know we will rule them."


	2. Little Things

**A list of cats made by friends that are in the story**

_Ravenkit_

_Sunkit_

_Wolfkit_

_Cinderpaw_

_Screechstar_

_Nightkit_

_Jaggedkit_

_Oakstar_

_Breezefur_

_Braveheart_

_Tornstar_

_And_

_Batscar_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Windclan mouse brains!" Screechstar hissed as he entered camp.

Ivykit looked up from where she was sitting. It had been a few moons and she was now close to six moons old. Tigerkit flicked her ears slightly and glanced up. Their medicine cat Fawnleap and her apprentice Snowpaw hurried over and tended to the few cats in the patrol.

"What happened?" Mistfur asked racing over and nuzzling her mate and Ivykits father named Dustear.

"Windclan attacked us!" Screechstar gorlwed. "They said we have Wavepaw!"

"Wavepaw?" Ivykit asked.

"That dark gray cat you stared at when windclan came here." Nettlekit laughed.

"Unacceptable Ivykit." Meowed Crookedgrowl in his coaxing tone.

Crookedgrowl was visiting Ivykit in her dreams and training her in the dark forest ways.

"I know!" Ivykit hissed softly.

That night Fogcloud and Maplenose trained her.

"Leap on the shoulders!" Maplenose snarled her claws unsheathed.

"Alright!" Ivykit yowled she leaped and land squarely on Fogclouds shoulders.

Fogcloud let out a sharp yowl and, fell to the ground. Ivykit stood over her glaring with hate in her eyes.

"Perfect." Tornstar purred evilly.

"Yes." Crookedgrowl purred evilly as well.


	3. The start of a weed

_**Chapter 3**_

"From now on until this kit has received her warrior name she shall be known as Ivypaw!" Screechstar yowled to the cats of Shadowclan. "Lizardstripe you are ready for another apprentice, you shall mentor Ivypaw."

"Ivypaw,Tigerpaw,Nettlepaw,Ivypaw,Tigerpaw,Nettlep aw!" The cats yowled.

Mistfur padded over and gave each of her kits a lick between the ears.

"Mom! We can clean ourselves now!" Tigerpaw complained.

"Stop fussing!" Mistfur ordered.

"He is correct Mistfur." Purred Amberleaf Tigerpaws mentor.

"Come on you two were going to see the territory." Meowed Duskleaf Nettlepaws mentor.

"What am I doing?" Ivypaw asked.

"You are to clean the elders bedding and search them for ticks." Lizardfang growled stalking up.

"But I wanted to see the territory!" Ivypaw whined her eyes narrowed.

"No, your to immature." Her mentor meowed. "Now go!"

"I'm not immature!" Ivypaw snarled stalking off.

She entered the elders den they were still sleeping. She smirked and slid out the small hole in the back out into the territory.

"Alright time for a tour." Crookedgrowl meowed his ghostly body barely visible.

"Yea!" Ivypaw meowed her eyes lit up.

"Alright I know where to get Mouse-bile so I'll do your duties." Fogcloud purred.

"Ok!" Ivypaw smiled.

It took a while but Ivypaw got back before Lizardfang came to get her. He looked over the bedding and the elders.

"Go sleep." He grunted. "Tomorrow we go train."

"Fine." Ivypaw meowed. "Like he would train me."

"hey Ivypaw your nest is over there!" Tigerpaw pointed to a nest farthest from the entrance and from the other apprentices.

"Well me and Tigerpaw will be back." Nettlepaw meowed standing up and following Tigerpaw out of the den.

"Good luck!" Winterpaw snorted.

She was a small black she-cat with white paws.

"You will never make it to a warrior!" Blizzardpaw teased he was a pure white tom.

"Will to!" Ivypaw snarled.

"Yea right." Winterpaw snorted.

Ivypaw snarled before curling up and falling to sleep. She then woke up with mist hiding all around her and eyes watching her from the shadows. A large brown cat lunged for her throat. He hoped Ivypaw would flinch he thought she was newbie. Ivypaw hissed and slashed her paw forwards then connected her teeth to the brown cats shoulder.

"What was that for!" The brown cat hissed.

"You leapt for me." Ivypaw retored.

"Fine then I'm Moleye you?" The brown tom joked.

"Ivypaw." She meowed her tail flicked.

The two then set off to the training clearing. Moleeye leapt up the rock next to Tornstar to watch the cats train.

"Hey hey you!." A small warrior by the name of Rippleclaw called ivypaw.

"what?" Ivypaw snarled.

Rippleclaw leapt forwards saying no more. Ivypaw then slashed her paw out connecting with the warriors chest. Rippleclaw flailed his paws out at Iypaws chest. She then leapt up abnd landed squarely on Rippleclaws shoulders making him let out a loud yowl. He stared wildly at Ivypaw his blood smeared on his fur, and on her fur as well.

"Wake up!" Tigerpaw yowled snapping Ivypaw back to the real world.

"Time to train!" Lizardfang growled softly.

"Whats with this blood?" Nettlepaw stiffened.

"I must have cut myself on a thorn while getting moss." Ivypaw lied.

"Alright then." Lizardfang meowed. "lets go train."

Ivypaw nodded and followed her mentor out of the den. She had the gleam of an evil cat.

"I heard what you did to Rippleclaw last night!" Nightpaw hissed under his breath. "You sure messed him up!"

"I guess I did." Ivypaw meowed her eyes narrowed.


End file.
